Passifloras & Marauders
by TheKallitechnis
Summary: "You know," I said, looking into Sirius's eyes. "You're different from what I thought. I was expecting a heartless womanizer that lived under that pretty shell of yours." He smirked, his face closing in."Not everything you hear is necessarily true, love"
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Read please!

This is my first story being uploaded here onto fanfiction. It may be the first one im actually confident of :)

I think we can all agree that Sirius is pretty epic, being that there are like.. a bajillion (that's a big number) girl OC's being paried up with him.

Us fangirls can't resist :D

Pleeaase give my story a try? I'll love you forever if you do?

Oh and, im new to this whole thing. Everything about this site. I only ever read stories on here for the past year, LOL.

Alright, i need stop talking. Enjoy the story :) (first chapters will be pretty boring. To me, anyway)

I do NOT own J.K Rowling's characters, nor do i own Harry Potter or Sirius Black (although i wish i did)

I only own any unrecognizable characters (Brielle, Anna, etc ) and the plot.

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

It was a rainy, dreary day. Men and women bustled around, trench coats slapping against their wet clothes. A car honked down the road as a small child, laughing, ran in front of it. The child was swept up by their mother, who seemed to have paled. She hurried out of the way and sat her child down on the curb, prepared to give them a speech on to not run in front of moving vehicles.

I smiled to myself, turning back to the train platform of King's Cross station. I tightened my grip on my trolley with one hand, staring down at the letter I was holding with the other. The letter's elegant scripture was now smeared with rainwater. I tried to make sense of where I was supposed to be.

_Platform nine and three quarters. _

_ What was that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself. _Maybe they made a mistake._

My befuddlement was interrupted by a pretty red-head. She, too, had a trolley. She was around my age, and was happily striding towards a wall between platforms nine and ten. She paused for a moment, glancing around as if seeing if anyone was watching, and ran for the wall. She disappeared right through the solid brick.

My eyes widened in the surprise. _That must be it, then. If it's not, then i'll just make a fool of myself as my stuff breaks and I crack open my head. _Again, I glanced towards the huge clock above the train platform. It was dangerously close to eleven, the time that the train, Hogwarts Express, was supposed to leave.

I tried to replicate the girls' moves, glancing around to check anyone was staring at me. Then, gripping my trolley with both hands now, I ran for the solid wall.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but laughing out loud. The first time I laughed in what seemed like forever, actually. What loomed before me made me feel so accomplished. There, big and grand, was the shockingly red train, the Hogwarts Express.

Families were scattered here and there, saying goodbye to their children as they were to be headed off to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were many hugs and tears, mothers double checking that their offspring were ready to go, making sure they'd write to them, and fathers smiling, gleamingly proud.

The students ranged from ages eleven to seventeen. They started to hurriedly hop onto the train with their friends.

I felt an odd, stabbing pain in my stomach. It saddened me to know that these people grew up with each other, their friends. I had no one to look for, no one to get to save a seat for me in the compartments. I was new to this school, new to this whole country, even. Scratch that, I was new to this whole side of the world.

The whistle of the train woke me up from my sad little daydream.

"Bloody hell..." I muttered. I ran to the train, failingly sliding my trunk onto it. I lifted up a pet carrier, which held my pride any joy, Mandy, my Siberian kitten. Hopping into the train, I hustled through the long hallway. The plush carpets, the polished walls, everything seemed so fabulous. I peered into the compartments, looking for an empty one so that I could worry on my own account, alone. Unfortunately for me, none seemed to be open. Near the back, I stopped as I peered into one. It was the girl from the platform, the pretty red-head.

Mustering up some dignity, I slid open the door to the compartment, noting that there was also another pretty girl in there with blond, curly princess hair.

"Em.. do you mind if I sit in here for the ride?" I asked weakly, twirling a strand of my jet black hair nervously.

The red-head smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling. "Of course. Here, I'll make some room for your trunk. It's actually supposed to go into the storage compartment, but that's all right." I blushed, but smiled at her acceptance.

"Really? Wow, sorry.. I didn't know"

"No, really. It's no problem." She shuffled a couple bags and took out a wand, moving the bags to a shelf above the compartment's seats. "I'm Lily Evans." She stuck her hand out, a smile still planted on her face. "And this is Anna Moore." Lily gestured toward the pretty blond, who had stood up and was standing beside Lily, also holding her hand out.

I returned the smile, and found the courage to shake both their hands. "I'm Brielle Pandora."

Anna's eyebrows shot up, a smirk playing on her face. "Where are you from?" She asked.

I shifted a little, setting - more like sliding - my trunk and having it sit in the corner, setting the pet carrier on top of it and letting Mandy out.( "-this is Mandy, my cat." ) She immediately darted under the seat, hiding for the rest of the ride. "Brazil, actually. I'm from the Amazon."

Lily and Anna both seemed genuinely surprised. Lily sat down and turned to me. I was ready for the questions.

"That's from the whole other side of the muggle world! I didn't even know that wizarding families lived there."

"Only a couple. Us Pandora's, then there's the Ventura's, Zimmerman's, and the Santiago's. A couple others... but I i only ever talked to those three families. Who knows, there might be fifty more south american wizarding families. My family is originally from Greece. Can you believe that there has never been a son born into my family? Every child has been a daughter. So the other wizarding families called the women side of my family the Amazonians." I smiled, proud to share this with other people.

"Wait. Why do you have an english accent?" Lily asked. She leaned forward to try and persuade Mandy from under the seat, cooing her name.

I smirked at this question and dropped the fake accent i had adopted ever since stepping into the borders of England. Instead, i went for my normal, casual tone. I had a slight Portuguese accent, so faint you could barely notice. "Fake accent. It's not hard for me to use an English accent. My family being from Greece and all. Slight alternations."

"That's so neat." Anna giggled. "You have that dark beauty about you. I bet the boys will go crazy-"

"Anna!" Lily laughed, her bright green eyes lighting up again. "It's her first day here! You don't need to go and make her nervous!"

I laughed, too, picking up the accent again. "No worry about that. I'm already nervous as can be."

"So why did you move here?" Lily continued, shifting in her seat as she tucked her knees in, quitting on trying to get Mandy out from her hiding place.

I could feel the light dimming in my eyes. I stared at the ground, contemplating on how to word this.

"My mother. She said that Brazil was too dangerous for me, that I'd be safer if I was around other witches and wizards my age, that I should go to a public school here in England, where apparently wizarding schools are strongest-" Lily's mouth opened again to ask another question. Already knowing what it was, I continued. "-i was taught at home by private tutors and friends of my father's."

Anna tilted her head. "So how old are you?"

I smiled. "Fifteen, going on sixteen on January 5th." I replied. "Professor McGonnagal - That's her name, right?- told me that I'd be considered a fiftth year at hogwarts."

"We're both fifteen too! I'll be sixteen on the twentieth of his month." Anna smiled proudly. Lily was laughing, too.

"Did McGonnagal tell you about the houses?" Lily asked.

"Yes, actually. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindore, and Slytherin. Right?" They nodded. "I don't know much about each though." I scrunched up my nose, staring out at the passing country outside of the window. Rain was still pounding against the trees of the woods outside.

"We're both in Gryffindore. Gryffindore house is where the 'brave and the bold' are sorted into. The loyal, strong-hearted. Ravenclaw is the house that holds the wittiest of the students. Hufflepuff consists of friendships and students sorted there tend to be very loyal...but none seem to do well in class or in sports. Slytherin...Slytherin is the house where the slimy, power-seeking, sly, bloody death-eater wannabes can be found." Anna said the last part angrily.

"Anna, not ALL of Slytherin house is slimy.. well..maybe one or two aren't..." Lily argued.

"Lily, you know that Slytherin house belongs to the death eaters!"

"Oh shush.."

"You're only defending them because of Snivillus." Anna rolled her eyes. I laughed as Lily's face turned red, frighteningly matching her hair.

Lily decided to change the subject. "So, Brielle. Did Professor McGonnagal tell you when you're going to be sorted.?"

Aah, here's the embarrassing part. "I have to be sorted with the first-years.." I mumbled sympathetically to myself.

"Aw..poor baby.." Anna and Lily failed to hide their laughter.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. A fairly handsome student that looked our age poked his head in. He has black hair that stood up in all directions, his glasses seeming to make his angular features more noticeable. His hazel eyes brightened when he saw Lily. "Oi! Evans!"

Lily's smile melted, just like that. Her green eyes dimmed, but I could notice the red blush staying on her pretty face. "What do you want, Potter?"

He strode in without invitation, putting his hands in his pockets. "Evans, What ever happened to your Prefect duty? Remus is waiting. He's been covering for you for the past half hour." He smiled. "Is Miss Evans starting to forget her duties?"

Lily immediately jumped up, clutching to the sides of her face. "Bloody hell! I forgot! Oh no.. I am so dead.." she darted from the room, running down the hallway. Students cursed at her as she ran into them, but she kept running.

The boy turned around and looked at Anna and I. Anna rolled her eyes. "James, maybe she'd give you a chance if you weren't so cocky."

I lifted my eyebrows, smirking. "Is James Lily's puppy dog?" Anna bursts out laughing. James looked at me, mad at first, but then was taken back. Looks like Mr. Prettyboy finally recognized the stranger in the compartment.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Well, Potter. This is Brielle Pandora. Lily and I are going to teach her to jinx you and Sirius into the next dimension." Anna sat back in her seat, pursing her lips as she winked at me.

"Of course. She'll have to try not to be too charmed by us if that'll happen." James smiled at me, already trying to charm me over to the dark side. "Sirius is gonna be interested in you, Pandora. You seem to be high on the good looks scale, so you'll be eligible for him. Along with Moore of course." His eyes flickered to Anna for a moment.

I laughed, already disliking this ' Sirius ' person. "What? Is Sirius one of those losers who try and get every girl to snog him? Maybe looking for a good shag, also?"

"Actually." A deep, seductive voice came from the hallway. "I don't need to try. I get girls with the snap of my fingers."

A tall figure loomed in the entrance of the compartment. He seemed athletically built. He had black hair that elegantly fell past his ears, full, light pink lips and light,olive skin. He had a sort of royal air about him, along with something about his features that screamed out 'royal blood'. His gray-blue eyes bored into mine. He was something that only existed in dreams, a god of Olympus, a model hands down on the cover of an American magazine.

Alright, he was probably the most hottest thing I had ever laid eyes on, but still, I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

I tried not to let my reaction show, so I kept my poker face. This was quite difficult, actually."I don't see how."

I could practically feel Anna's laughter shaking the walls behind me, and even James seemed to crack a smile. "She's got you, Padfoot." he said to Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And who are you, new girl?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a helpless, lovesick puppy waiting to be swept up into a kiss by a self-centered git like you." I sneered. That was another thing about me. I absolutely hated guys who thought that they could get anything they wanted, that they could get a pretty girl in bed with just a snap of their fingers. Then again, was it smart of me to make enemies on the first day of meeting new witches and wizards?

"See, Black, you're love spell doesn't work on her." Anna squeezed my shoulder.

"Seemed to have worked on you, Moore. You didn't seem to mind those sessions in the broom closet with me, now did you?" Sirius shot back. That shut Anna up, and she stared at the ground, the light in her eyes i had always seen leaving her.

Alright, this guy was seriously pissing me off. I made a slight movement, and at this, he reached for his wand in his pocket.

But after years in the jungle, my reflexes were much too swift and fast. I had my 11 inch, passiflora & cherry wand out before he could get halfway to his pocket.

_ "Tarantallegra!" _I shouted. Sirius's feet immediately started to dance like one of those people you see at fairs, the ones that danced like leprechauns.

"Agh!" he couldn't stop the movement of his feet. He just danced, with Anna and I laughing hysterically, tears forming in our stinging eyes. Other students started to appear in the hallway, looking in at the commotion, More snickers were heard from down the hall. It would've been so much more fun if James hadn't known the counter-curse.

Sirius's feet stopped dancing, and he looked up angrily at me. "Look, new girl, you have no idea what James and I are capable of-"

"I know that YOU'RE capable of making a total inconsiderable git of yourself in public. By the way, Black. My name is Brielle Pandora. I am female. I came from Brazil and a pure blood family. And I will not fall for womanizers, nor will I pull a one-on and snog you silly in broom closets."

And with that, I shoved him outside of the compartment and slammed the door into his and James' faces.

When I turned around, Anna was still smiling, her blue eyes glinting with a dangerous twirk.

"Brielle Pandora. We have met a merely three hours ago, and you have already befriended a couple of the most popular girls of hogwarts, even though you just got here from the other side of the world, and you managed to make Sirius Black, womanizer of Hogwarts, make a fool of himself. I already love you." Anna surprised me by embracing me in a hug. I hugged back.

Lily found us embraced a couple seconds later as she slid open the door. "You guys are already the gossip of the school, and it's only the train ride yet! Everyone is saying that Miss Pandora here already chose the worst people in hogwarts to be enemies with. Look at you guys! You're practically glowing!"

Lily joined in on the hug. "I hope you're sorted into Gryffindore, Brielle."

Tears stung at my eyes. _This wasn't too bad. _

"Me Too."

A/N: Alright, this chapter was uber sucky. But it WILL get better. I seriously never picked up the talent of making good opening chapters. But yeah, since im actually going to TRY and finish this whole story, the first couple chapters will be fillers.

Fillers- Chapters that give you the essential information needed to understand the story and its plot.

Yep. Your jealous at my sucky definition on a word im not even sure of :D

Tell me what you think so far- you know what, nevermind. Tell me what you think after the third chapter.

im too scared to look at reviews since im also afraid of someone not liking story -

How bout constructive criticism, hmm? (:

ALSO:

Brielle's story will be explained throughout the next chapters, so.. yeah. CONFUSEMENT = POWER.

no not really x)

-Kalli


	2. Chapter 2: Encountering the Slimy

A/N: I got one review so far, and btw, made my night xD

Thank you to randomspanishgirl for being the first review :)

Here's the second chapter :D

Enjoy!

I Own only unrecognizable characters and the plot! I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters!

(although i wish i owned sirius black)

Chapter 2- Sorted

A couple hours later, Lily, Anna, and I had changed into our school robes & uniform. Lily and Anna both sported red and yellow skirts, white button downs, and a red and yellow silk tie, with black robes and a red trim. I had on plain capris and a white polo that proudly had the hogwarts logo stitched right below my left shoulder. I had on plain black robes.

Hopefully, i'd be able to sport SOME sort of house logo. I'd be majorly happy if I got into Gryffindor, but equally happy if I made Ravenclaw. I had met a couple of Ravenclaws within the last remaining hours of the train ride.

Apparently, they were all anti-sirius and seemed to love me because I had embarrassed him. While I made more friends and Lily patrolled the hallways of the train, Anna confirmed that Sirius was in a compartment with James Potter, and two others I hadn't met before with the names of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I heard from Lily that Remus was the only normal, nice one of the four. I looked forward to meeting him.

Of course, the train ride wasn't all daisies and tea. ( That's what the british say, right? ) I managed to run into a couple Slytherins. When Anna was telling me about how slimy and, well, death-eater they were, I thought she was merely exaggerating. But no.

I was on my way to the ladies room, when I had ran into a group of five Slytherins in a deserted part of the train. One of them looked like a less-handsome, younger version of Sirius. He had the whisper of a smile playing on his lips. There was also another who looked similarly like Sirius, just a female, distant version. She had dark hair and heavy-lidded eyes, and also seemed to have a royal aura about her. The boy looked a year younger than me, the girl two years older.

The other three were stocky and loomed over everyone else. They were sneering at me, dislike already sketched onto their hideous faces.

"Oh, lookie here. The new, foreign girl. I hear that you don't have tainted blood." the younger-Sirius drawled as he looked at me from head to toe. There was something in his smile that I just didnt like at all. Desire? Hm. I couldn't tell. I had my right hand in my robes, clutching at my wand, while the other hung loosely to the side.

Keeping on my straight face, I stared at him into his cold eyes. "And?"

"Maybe you'll be sorted into Slytherin. Anyone who can make my brother scamper away with his tail between his legs is bound to be a Slytherin." There was a sharp pain in my stomache, a slash of anger. Where did that come from?

He smiled up at me, showing off straight teeth. He had only a fraction of Sirius's beauty.

"Why would I want that? I'd be perfectly happy to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I'd be devastated if I found out the sorting hat put me into Slytherin. Especially with people like you. If you're brother is already this bad in Gryffindore, I could only imagine YOUR personality, Regulus Black." The corners of my mouth turned up in a playful smirk, remembering what Lily and Anna told me about Sirius and his sibling rivalry. I was already enjoying their agitation, shifting of feet, hands reaching into robes to get wands-

Wait. That wasn't too good, was it?

"What are yo- agh!" Suddenly, I felt a tug at my ankle, and the next second I was pulled into the air, upside down. The only positive thing I could say was that I wasn't wearing a skirt.

My face was brought up close to Regulus's, who's eyes were now ablaze with anger, his sneer contorting his face. The girl had her wand out, staring at me, a smile on her full lips.

"I think we should use_ crucio_, Reg."she said, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. The blood was rushing to my head, I could already feel the pounding against my skull.

"Maybe, Bella.." Regulus spit in my face, and I let out a muffled complaint of disgust.

"Tell her to let me down, Black!" I yelled at him, struggling. I was trying to feel for my wand, but found it wasn't there. I looked up (which actually led me to looking at the floor) and saw that my wand was just laying there, hopelessly vulnerable. One of the stocky Slytherins picked it up, leaning in close to me. "Looking for this?" He asked.

I continued to struggle. "Black! Get me down from here! Just let me be!" I wasn't one to cry, but I could feel the heat rising (or since i'm upside down, falling) to my head, my eyes stinging. Why would they go so low as to do this? Just because I insulted them they couldn't let it go?

"And why would I do that?" Regulus restated what I had said to him before. Screw him.

The train lurched to a stop, and the Slytherins exchanged looks. "We needa go." Another stocky guy said.

Regulus turned to me, giving me a cold glare. "Give her the wand back, Avery. You were lucky this time, Pandora. You don't want us as enemies." And with that, he turned on his heel, and 'Bella' whispered "lebiracorpus" and then I was sprawled on the ground, the pounding in my head not ceasing, my wand being thrown at my face.

I sat up and raised my wand to my face, whispering a cleansing spell to get the Black DNA from my face. Mustering up some dignity, I kept my poker face on as I rose to my feet, retreating back to my compartment to get my trunk and Mandy.

○Oo○Oo○Oo○Oo○O○

Outside, everyone was getting into carriages. I was a little taken aback by the large, skeleton horse-like creatures that were pulling them. I was a little quiet, and Anna noticed that.

"Brielle? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice honey-sweet and concerned.

"I'll.. tell you and Lily later. I think McGonnagal said something about having to go with the first years to the castle." I turned and walked to where the shortest of all of the groups of students were standing..and where a giant bear-looking man was standing.

"All righ', fir' years! O'er here please! T' th' boats! All fir' years! 'nd- Oh! You ther! Yur Miss Pandor', righ'? i'm Hagrid! You will b' ridin' a boat wi' a fir' year, all righ'?" Hagrid bellowed as I approached the crowd. I received a couple stares, being that I was the oldest among the eleven year olds. I nodded, and along with the first years, I made my way down the slippery rocks to the enchanted boats that sat on a black lake. I gasped as Hogwarts came into view. It was absolutely stunning! Tall, gothic-styled windows surrounded the castle here and there, and many towers loomed high above. Windows were lit up from the inside inhabitants. This was definitely better than home-schooling in the Amazon.

So far, at least.

○Oo○Oo○Oo○Oo○O○

I was lead into an empty classroom by Professor Mcgonnagal, the strict-looking Transfiguartion teacher and the Head of Gryffindor house. She gave us a speech and explained to me i'd have to stand with the first years to be sorted. A couple minutes later, we entered the Great Hall.

Wow, I have never seen anything so magical.

The ceiling was enchanted to show the starry night outside, and windows stretched over a hundred feet from the ground to ceiling. There were four tables, a banner representing each table: There was a Lion for Gryffindor, Raven for Ravenclaw, A badger for Hufflepuff, And a snake for Slytherin. I gained a whole lot of stares, since this was apparently, according to Professor McGonnagal, the first sorting ceremony where someone over eleven was being sorted.

Then again, it was probably pretty funny seeing the height differences.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to greet me, his white beard swishing. "Miss Pandora. It's an honour to have finally met someone from the Pandora family." his ancient hands clasped mine, but i only smiled at him, confusement building up in the back of my mind. He let my hands go and returned to his spot at the long table at the front of the Great Hall.

I looked towards Gryffindor table, smiling at Lily and Anna, who were trying hard not to laugh. Across from them, James, Sirius, and who I guessed to have been Remus and Peter, were also staring. When my eyes met Sirius's, he looked away as if looking for someone nonchalantly.

"Adams, Adara." The sorting had begun.

The hat – which looked old, torn, and unwanted – was placed on the little girl's head. As soon as the hat touched the first hair, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the list went on until it got close to my name.

"Monroe, Katlyn." Half a minute.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pam, Joseph!" A couple seconds.

"Slytherin!"

"Pandora, Brielle!" Oh goodie.

I hesitantly walked up to the stool that the hat rested upon. It was then placed on my head, but it didn't fall over my eyes like the how it did on the little kids. Instead, It stopped right above my line of vision, so I was able to see everyone staring at me expectantly.

The hat started to speak in my head.

_Aah, what have we hear? Have I finally gotten to sort out a Pandora? Oh good, oh good! Your line of blood belongs here, but your heart belongs there. Cunning, like a slytherin, you know the right buttons to push. Loyal like a Hufflepuff... you have the wits to be an average in Ravenclaw..but its the courage, the hope that outweighs all of your other qualities."_

"Not Slytherin, please.." I muttered, shaking my head and silently praying that it wasn't about to say Slytherin.

_ "And why is that? In Slytherin, you will be able to get the power, the money, the followers.. your father's side belongs here.. your mother's belongs there.. but you, my dear.._

_ "I think we can both agree that you belong in _GRYFFINDOR!"

There was an extra-loud applause at the Gryffindor table. I saw that Regulus and his minions were sneering my way, but I didnt give a care in the world. I was in Gryffindor! I would be able to share a dorm with Lily and Anna! And.. apparently two others I haven't met before..but still!

Oh, life is good. Maybe. Besides the fact that I am also in the same house as James and Sirius.

I happily made my way between Lily and Anna. "I knew you were gonna be sorted here!" Anna whispered, hugging me. I smiled, noting that I now sat directly across from Sirius Black. I glanced up to the front of the room, where the line of first-years was gradually decreasing, keeping my voice low as to not disrupt the sorting that was still going on.

"About why I was acting so distant earlier... I ran into a couple slimy Slytherins."

Lily's bright green eyes widened in shock. "Who? What happened?" She asked.

"Regulus Black, some girl named Bella, Avery, and two other burly men. Regulus told me that- " I glanced at Sirius, who was staring at the table, his eyes squinting. My voice dropped lower "-he told me that only Slytherins can make his brother run with his tail between his legs. He said he hoped I would be sorted into his house. He had this hungry look in his eyes.. and I was so angry, I spat back at him that i'd be devastated if that had happened. And then that Bella girl did some sort of spell that made me hang upside down in the air. Regulus spat in my face, but left me on the ground when everyone was getting off the train." I tucked a black strand of hair behind my ear, my nose scrunched up from the memory.

Lily and Anna both looked furious. "Just leave it to that little git.. he only wants you in his bed. And Bellatrix Black is his and Sirius's cousin" Anna spat, her blue eyes turned acidic.

I shrugged, hanging my head down low. I peered up and saw that Sirius was staring at me. Our eyes met, but we held it. He really was quite handsome. He had gray eyes that had blue-silver flecks in them, with long, thick lashes surrounding the perfect almond eyes.

Probably would've been ten times more snoggable if he didn't look like a grindylow crawled into his underpants.

There was a bit of unsettled electricity between us in the air. Sirius was frowning intently. I shook my head, remembering to breathe and to remember that he was a jerk and off-limits.

Professor Dumbledore gave us a speech and mentioned to try not to put the caretaker, Mr. Filch, in the Saint Mungo's for stress/depression.

"...and also, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bardi. He will continue the post this year and will hopefully make it into next year." A middle-aged man with a scruffy brown mustache and eyes that darted everywhere stepped forward from the long table at the front of the room. He didn't smile, just kept anxiously glancing around.

I leaned forward to whisper in Lily's ear. "What does he mean by 'hopefully making it into next year' ?"

She turned slightly, still looking towards the front of the room examining the man. "The Defense post is apparently cursed, as in, no teacher has ever stayed for a year as defense teacher."

I blinked. "Oh." I said numbly.

The food appeared, which really was quite delicious. I was finally able to take my mind off think-mode and to stuff myself silly. Back in the Amazon, we hunted for food, and mother rarely ever cooked dessert. I had four servings of treacle tart (:

While eating, Lily introduced me to Remus Lupin. He wasnt as stunningly handsome as Sirius or James, but wasn't near ugly. He had a sort of honey-colored brown hair that seemed a bit shaggy. He had scars across his kind face, and dark circles from no sleep under light brown eyes. Actually, Remus looked overly tired right now. He smiled at me, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You definitely made an impression today on the train."

I laughed out loud, covering my mouth. I was also introduced to Peter Pettigrew, who seemed to embarrassed to even look at me.

When the feast was over, Lily had to disappear and lead everyone to their dorms with Remus, being prefects and all. I took the chance to ask Anna who our other room mates are. She rolled her eyes. "The Buhrle twins. Really, I love them but sometimes they can be so.. lost. They were in the Great Hall.. somewhere. Probably pretending to be from another house. Really funny, actually. They should be in the dorms tonight, though."

Anna and I walked up the grand staircase – and they were moving. MOVING. Did stairs move? No. Then again, this is my first wizarding school. After managing to let out a little "Aah!" and a chuckle from Anna, we continued up until we came into a corridor. I looked out of a passing window and saw that we were very high up, probably in one of the towers I had seen when on the boats.

We approached a painting of a thick woman in a pink, ruffled dress. "Password?"

"Acid Pops." Anna stated, smiling at the Gryffindor password.

"Oh and Brielle. _Bienvenue à la tour de gryffindor_!" She laughed at her perfect french as we emerged from the hole in the wall. The common room was round, with red draperies and red carpets. There was a large fireplace near the far wall, and chairs and tables were scattered here and there. Along another wall was a large window with a table in front of it, the view overlooking the Black Lake. A couple book cases that looked untouched, and a notice board. Very 'homey'. I loved it.

"And the dorms are this way." She led me up a case of stairs to the right and to a door that had the number _5_ on it. Anna opened the door. The dormitory was round like the common room, and had five beds, with red canopies and a gold trim, placed in a neat circle. I found my trunk and little Mandy on a bed straight across from the door next to another large window.

"I love it here!" I smiled, feeling the red velvet and gold trim canopy of my new bed. So this is my new home. This is where Mom sent me to get away from danger. Maybe just this once she did something right. "Do you know what time it is, Anna?" I asked her, plopping down on my back as Mandy laid across my stomach, purring as I scratched the back of her ears.

Anna shuffled a couple things in her trunk and pulled out a rather odd-looking clock. It looked like a stop watch, but was glowing and had roman numerals on it. "Normal muggle clocks dont work here in the castle. My father created this, so it could tell me the correct time anywhere and everywhere I go. Right now.. it's quarter to nine."

Right when she said that, Lily Evans strode into the room, her face a little flushed. "James decided that stink pellets straight to the first years was funny. I swear, some day, that horrible git will get what he deserves." frustrated, she kicked the wooden trunk that had the initials LE carved into the top. "ow..and the twins aren't here yet?" Lily sighed as Anna shook her head.

Around 10:00, the door opened to reveal the twins I had been waiting for. They were really pretty, in an odd way. They had thin, straight light brown hair, equal baby faces, honey eyes, and glasses. One had a necklace with an A carved into a heart, the other an E. When they entered, their eyes landed on my at the same time. "Hello." They said at the same time.

The one with the 'E' stepped forward and offered her hand. "I'm Emma Buhrle. This is my sister Amelia." Her voice was very soft and low, and sort of dreamy.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I sat up from my laying position, Mandy jumping off my tummy, her still-kitten legs just being able to jump onto Lily's bed for attention.

I shook both of their hands. There was something off about them. Without a word, they both turned to their beds and pulled on nightgowns, and tucked themselves in with every move they made the same.

Anna looked at me and rolled her eyes. Obviously this was normal behavior for them.

Later that night, I got up from bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and recall Anna saying that there was a dark beauty about me. I guess I was pretty. Maybe even as equally pretty as Lily and Anna. I stared at the figure in the mirror.

She looked back at me. She had the same jet black, wavy hair that fell six inches past my shoulders. The same heart-shaped face and light pink lips that blended with her tanned skin tone. There was the lightest spread of freckles across her nose, which turned upright just at the right angle. I had an athletic body, and all right, i'll admit that I have a pretty round arse. But the feature that always causes people to look twice at me is my eyes.

My eerie eyes.

They were surrounded by thick black lashes, and the color was a cross between ice blue and white/silver. Depending n the day, my eyes change color. Ice blue, dark gray, silver. The outline of my iris was a dark gray, but it ended there. An Almost white iris, the lightest shade of blue, surrounding tiny pupils that rarely dilated.

I was my mother's daughter. Same hair, skin tone, height of 5'8.

But I had my father's wicked eyes.

This was me.

My name is Brielle Pandora of the Amazonians.

This is my story.

/End of chapter 2.

I hope you enjoyed (:

Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3: My Dandy Morning

**A/N- Sorry for the late update D; **

**Anyways, my wifi kept crashing this past month, not to mention end of the year exams and finally summer break!**

**I had this chapter all typed and ready to go, but of course, the wifi crashed YET AGAIN.**

**My dad got a new computer and i had to wait for my old files to transfer over, but i'm good now (:**

**Expect more updates soon! I have plenty of more time, thank ( merlin ) , to write & Update.**

**Also, i'd love to give a huuuge thanks to the reviews and alerts i have gotten lately (:**

**I love you all so much!**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters, only the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the gold and red curtains, casting a golden rectangle on the ground of the dormitory. The smell of rain lingered in the air as birds chirped outside. I sat up and yawned, my hands instinctively reaching for the empty space above my head.<p>

Wait-that wasn't empty space. That was hair.

My eyes shot open to see Lily Evans leaning over my bed, smiling. Her red hair looked like glowing coals as the sunlight hit it in all the right places. My hands were wrapped around a handful of it.

"Nice of you to join us, sleepy head. Classes start in two hours." I laughed and let go of her hair, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"When do we get schedules?" I asked, failing at stifling a yawn. I looked to my left, where Emma's bed was, but found that both hers and Amelia's beds were already empty, sheets not even disheveled. "Did Emma and Amelia already leave?"

"We get schedules during breakfast, and the twins roam around the castle every morning before classes start. Like I said, they're very odd." Came Anna's slightly muffled voice from behind her draperies of her bed.

"Brielle, do you need to go to the showers with me? I haven't gotten the time to take a quick shower since early yesterday morning. Anna decided to wake up extra-early so that the hot water wouldn't run out. I thank her for waiting for us." From Anna's bed, you could hear her laugh, and say something like 'yeah, well you have the prefect bathroom.' Lily examined me, her green eyes round and pleading.

I quirked an eyebrow, laughing at Lily's expression. "I was going to shower anyway. But I have no idea where they are. They should really include showers in our dormitory bathrooms." I rolled from bed, my legs feeling the jelly effect of just waking up.

"I agree with you. Anna said that she'd start threatening them to add showers, or else she's going to walk around the common room naked on her way to the bathrooms."

At this, the three of us laughed out loud, Anna emerging from behind the draperies in only a white button down and black undies. Her hair was still damp, but then she raised her wand to her hair and it immediately dried, her princess curls replacing the damp tangles. "I'm gonna do it, Lily. Your prefect duties can't stop me!"

After Lily and I forced her into her skirt and robes, we headed down to the common room, me following Lily. There were only a couple of students scattered here and there. There were no first years in here yet, probably either still sleeping or drinking some kind of good luck potion on their first day of classes. I should probably be doing that.

Lily led me to a door in the middle of the two staircases that led to the boys and girls dormitories. We stepped through it and I saw that there were another two staircases leading down instead of up. I followed Lily down the right staircase and found myself staring at my first ever public showers. The room was pretty large, with a line of showers along the left and right walls. The floors had white tiles with gold paintings of lions in them, while the beige walls sported long windows that had a lovely view of the Black Lake. The faucets and shower heads were solid gold, and the farthest wall straight ahead had a Gryffindor banner along its whole length, with elegant scripture reading 'Lioness.'

"Whoa... and I thought everything was going to be scroungy." I heard myself whisper.

Lily giggled and headed for an empty shower. "This isn't nearly as nice as the Prefect's bathroom though...but it'll do."

About fifteen minutes later, we were showered and fresh. I had received more stares from younger girls and a couple seventh years. Talk about awkward.

I was wrapping a towel around my body when I finally realized I hadn't brought any clothes from the dormitory. Silently cursing to myself, I turned to Lily, who was already dressed and ready to go in her skirt and button down.

"Lily, I forgot my bloody clothes." I groaned, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. Lily, obviously amused by this, retrieved another towel from a nearby shelf.

"Make a dress out of it. We're gonna need to go through the Common Room in order to get back to our dormitory. I'll see if anyone is watching first, though." I nodded, wrapping the extra towel right above my arse.

We padded up the staircase and I stopped behind the door, waiting for Lily's signal. She glanced around checking to see if anyone was watching. There seemed to be no one in there, so she turned and waved for me to make my way to the girl's dormitory stairs. I nodded and wrapped the towels tighter around my waist, crossing the common room a couple feet behind Lily.

Why did the staircase seem so far away? I had thought that it was only about fifteen feet away. Maybe it was. But I think I may be delirious. When I finally reached the staircase, Lily had already disappeared up the stairs; I had my bare foot on the first step when a husky voice put my petrified mode into overdrive.

"Going around on the first day of classes, Pandora, butt naked?" more snickers coming from the fireplace, where the couches and chairs were turned away from the staircases. So that's where they were hiding?

"Would you like me to use the accio charm on your towel? Maybe give us a peak on what's under there?" came a high, irritating voice. Must be Peter.

"Look, Black-" I started, only to be cut off.

"No, no, _Pandora. _Making a fool of me in front of the entire Hogwarts Express, only to be spread into a vicious rumor once I step foot into the castle, isn't something that I'll let go. You may be a girl-" he stood up and turned around to look at me. The only known reaction to him seeing my bare, wet legs and dripping hair was his eyes glinting, the corners of his mouth twirling up. "- but you crossed the line."

Peter Pettigrew also stood, staring at my body. He managed to make a full sentence this time. "No one gets away with crossing the line of messr Padfoot."

I already had enough of this, so I turned on my heel and sprinted up the stairs, careful to not let my towel slip. Again, since I seem to have the best of luck, I failed to notice the sound of running feet, and then the stairs below me melting away into a slide.

My instinct was to grip the towel even tighter and to tuck in my knees to the side so that the towel didn't fly up. I screamed as I slid down, which caused Sirius to laugh out a loud bark. The exhilaration and fright mixed with my expressions.

When I finally reached (or slid to) the bottom of the stairs, I found myself at Sirius' feet. I looked up to see his grinning face, also noticing that Peter was a couple feet behind him, laughing like an idiot.

My surprise was immediately replaced by pure fury. I jumped up to my feet and jabbed my finger at his chest. Alright, I wasn't at all surprise to find he didn't have a pudgy, squishy stomach, but instead rock-hard abs, but that didn't lessen the pain in my finger. "Sirius Black, you arrogant git, you just can't handle the fact that a girl stood you up and embarrassed you. I would absolutely love to make your life a living hell-"

"-but I'll be making yours a living hell anyway. I'm already in hell, Pandora. She's staring at me in the face."

I gasped. Our faces were dangerously close. Way up close, I could see that Sirius' pupils were tiny, like mine, and his eyes were flashing with anger. Fed up with him, I spat in his face and sprinted up the stairs yet again, not surprised that he didn't try stepping on them again to make it turn into a slide.

I barged into the room, my face red, even under the tan, and I wouldn't be surprised if there were steam exploding from my ears.

"Wooah! Where's the fire?" exclaimed Anna. She was kneeling on the ground, one hand in a shoulder bag I supposed was to carry her books, balancing a remembrall and a feather pen in the other. I looked around, still furious, and I noticed Lily wasn't in there.

"Where's Lily?" I demanded, moving to my bed and harshly closing the draperies, throwing on the first clothes that sat at the top of my trunk.

"She never returned form the showers. I thought she was with you?" Anna replied, concern still in her voice.

"She disappeared up the steps as Black and Pettigrew cornered me."

"What? What happened?"

"Sirius being a git is all. He said that hell was staring at him in the face. I spat in his pretty little face."

"You rock, Brielle. We'll show him and his sidekick on how to treat girls who are in higher ranking than him."

"…but... Where's Lily?" I had finally finished changing, emerging from the drapes, tucking my black and red-rimmed robes tighter around myself. Honestly, Lily was just ahead of me, I could've sworn she hadn't gone back downstairs. But wait - why didn't she come back down to see why I wasn't going up the stairs? My anger evaporated and was replaced with alarm. "We need to find her immediately. How much time do we have left for classes?"

Anna scrambled up from the floor, throwing the Remembrall and pen into her bag. She checked the clock her father made her and looked up with a nervous expression. "We forty five minutes and we didn't even eat breakfast yet! Hurry!"

And with that, we both sprinted towards the door. I pulled it open and was surprised to see it hadn't flown off its hinges. We ran further up the stairs, my calves screaming from being used for the first time in what seemed like ages. I stopped next to a dormitory door that was opened a couple inches, just enough to let me see two beds, a dresser, the window, and a couple girls.

I gasped as I saw Lily struggling on one of the beds, her whole body stiff-looking from a body-binding spell. Two girls loomed over her taunting her with insults. I didn't notice them from Gryffindor house. Sure, they had on the robes, but they looked familiar in another house...

That's it! Slytherin House. It was Bellatrix Lestrange and probably another one of her minions. But how did they get in here? They don't even know the password.

I pushed the door open and held my wand out, all the while shouting "_Avis! Oppugno!"_

White doves sprouted from the end of my wand, their beaks razor sharp and heading straight for Bellatrix and her friend. They pecked and tried to pull out the girls' hair, while Bellatrix turned around to see the caster of the spell, her arms flailing about, trying to get rid of the birds.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Anna yelled, successfully hitting Bellatrix's and her friend's wands, sending them flying across the floor.

"Pandora! Moore! You prissy gits! Get these bloody birds away from us!" small fissions were starting to appear on their skin, the tiniest traces of blood emerging on the surface of their porcelain skin. "Renee, _you_ try to get these off of me!"

Bellatrix's friend, Renee, rolled her eyes furiously, swiping at the birds but getting nowhere.

"No can do. We'll just take Lily and head on down to have some steamy bowls of oatmeal." With a swipe of my wand, I released Lily from the body-bind curse. A look of relief spread across her smooth features, her eyes closing as she let out a sigh.

"Thank you. But we can't leave them here-" her emerald eyes frantically looked at the two Slytherins still struggling to dismiss the birds. Bellatrix was glaring at us through her glassy eyes, her lips scrunched in determination to cause us the most severe amount of pain. Back in the Amazon, village girls like these would be whipped until their hands would be raw.

"How do you expect we do that? I don't trust them at all." Anna said the last sentence in a hushed tone, nonchalantly twirling the extra two wands she still carried.

"Bring them into the common room and let the eggheads deal with them?" I suggested, examining the still-struggling 'death eater' wannabes. My eyes lit up mischievously, my adrenaline speeding up, the familiar feeling of planning strategic pranks returning after what seemed like years too long.

Anna nodded her head eagerly, a smile spreading across her lips, her blue eyes lighting up. "Agreed. C'mon Lily..."

Lily huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm a prefect! I can't!"

"Then you go ahead and shimmy yourself to the Great Hall and we'll deal with the scums." Anna pouted, taking my hand and directing her wand at the two still struggling.

Suddenly, Bellatrix and Renee were ushered out the door in what seemed like an invisible force shoving them from behind, the birds following. Anna and I left Lily in the dormitory as we guided the filthy inhabitants down the stairs. We reached the Common Room and found that – fortunately..in a way – the only people that were in there were, of course, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, and...Cough... Black. They all sat near the fire, bending over the table and examining something.

I removed the birds from Bellatrix and Renee and quickly put the body-bind curse on them, careful to make sure that my eyes weren't torn out and that Anna still had a good grip on their wands. Their bodies straightened up into the air, and thankfully didn't fall to the ground.

Bellatrix's eyes were practically burning holes in my back. I swear I could feel the heat, anger, and revenge seeping from her. Renee, on the other hand, kept to herself, scowling at the ground. Anna and I were positioned in front of them, so they were slightly hidden.

"Ah-hem." Anna cleared her throat, indicating that the clueless boys were oblivious to the world around them. All four of them looked up, their eyes widening, as if being caught doing something bad by their mothers. James stuffed whatever was on the table behind his back while the others straightened up, Sirius towering over them.

"Aah, Moore and Pandora. Shouldn't you two be eating breakfast?" James asked, an eyebrow curling upwards in an arch.

"We should say the same for you four. But we're not here to start an unreasonable fight." I countered them, shifting my weight nervously. "We're asking for a-" _cough_, "favor."

I moved a couple feet to the left, revealing Bellatrix's disgusted face. Anna moved to the right, and both Slytherins were exposed to the eggheads of Gryffindor.

Sirius's eyes widened at seeing his cousin in his Common Room.

"Can you guys please dispose of them? Lily doesn't want us involved or risk getting caught...besides, you're all always up for the trouble, hm?" Anna fluttered her eyelashes and stuck her lower lip out - which earned a snort from me.

Sirius lazily shrugged and murmured a faint, "Sure."

Remus, on the other hand, said, "These three can handle it. I have something to do anyway, and then I'm gonna head down to the Great Hall for some toast." and with that, he disappeared through the portrait, his school robes swishing in the air.

Anna handed Peter the two extra wands she carried, indicating that they belonged to the unwanted.

James waved his wand and ropes appeared around each girl, the body-bind gone as they struggled to get free. Without question, James and Sirius took one Slytherin each, with Peter bringing up the rear as they, too, disappeared through the portrait hole, wands still raised.

I had a peculiar feeling at the pit of my stomach as I watched them leave, feeling as if something were out of place. Something was indeed amiss here, but what?

Ignoring this sensation, I breathed in and let out a breath of air. "I guess we should eat breakfast now. I'm dying to see how wizarding schools operate!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Brielle. There are still classes with Slytherin." Anna countered, smirking at me and then checking her watch. "We have half an hour left for classes, so I'll just head upstairs and grab our books and get Lil -" Anna stopped mid-sentence, peering around the room with wide eyes. "Lily should've been down by now. Do you think maybe she already left?"

"Most likely. She's probably already in the Great Hall, happily munching away-" my stomach growled at this, "- at glorious food. Let's hurry and get our books so we could do the same."

O0oO0oO0o0O

"This food is like a mouthgasm!" I laughed through a mouthful of porridge, fruit, and toast, half of the Gryffindor table breaking into laughter as they heard my muffled yell. Even Sirius seemed to crack a smile.

Alright, I'm still mad at him, and at the moment I'm considering hexing him into oblivion.

The crowd of the great hall slowly started to thin out as the hour met an end and greeted the beginning of classes. I was still stuffing spoonfuls of oatmeal down my throat (I got a couple of disgusted looks from Slytherin girls at this) when Professor McGonnagal was heard shuffling her way down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. She stopped right behind me, a look of abhorrence on her aging features as she saw my overly full mouth.

"Miss Pandora –er... Here's your time table. Be sure to not get any porridge on it, darling." With a twist of her heel, she turned around and made her way to the large doors, exiting with a flourish.

I swallowed the food in my mouth, the large lump sliding down my through painfully. After wiping away a watery eye, I held up the parchment that had my time table on it.

"Hmm… History of Magic with Professor Binns, Potions with Slughorn, Ancient Runes with Babbling, and Defense with Bardi." I said aloud. I lifted my head up and looked around. "Does anyone have the same schedule?"

Should I have been surprised at the reactions? Anna laughed out loud, Lily tried NOT to laugh, James was smirking, Peter looked disappointed, and Remus was smiling. Sirius, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Guilty." He said, obviously amused at the look of stupor on my face.

With frantic eyes, I searched Anna and Lily. "He's joking right? I HAVE to have the same schedule as one of you!" both were shaking their heads guiltily, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Don't be sad, Pandora. You have the same classes as me too." James said out loud, placing his hands on the back of his neck and leaning back, a look of pure amusement still plastered on his sarcastic features.

Aah, this was going to be a hell of a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy (: Oh, and, sorry for the short chapters :( they'll be longer!<strong>

**Promise! **

**~Kalli  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Slugtastic

**Kalli here!**

**Wow guys... if your still reading my story at this point, you have gained all my respect. My plan for the summer did NOT go as planned. This was THE LONGEST writers block i have EVER had. 6 months? You all must hate me by now. **

**So, here i am. First day of my holiday break and im spending it writing for you guys (: 3**

**Honestly, thank you all so so so so SOOO much for the alerts! I love you all for that! And the reviews, yes.. reviews make me happy *hint hint***

**In other news, my birthday is coming up on January 5th :D Yay!**

**Okay okay, enough of me. Here's the chapter i whipped up today. (it's boring, no Sirius scenes so.. beware :D )**

**I own nothing except for the plot and Sirius's first-born!**

* * *

><p>You know, this morning would be much more desirable if I hadn't gotten the Princes of Hogwarts stuck in all my classes. It'd also be a bonus if everyone weren't smiling as if Christmas had come early. It couldn't siriusly- I mean, seriously- be all that funny.<p>

Right? I definitely hope so.

"Stop smiling like fools! It's not all that funny, really guys." I stubbornly closed my eyes and furrowed my brows together, shaking my head all the while.

"You just had to see your face Brielle! It was priceless!" squeaked Anna. Everyone broke into laughter, all eyes on me. I was starting to get uncomfortable. I hadn't felt this self-conscious since I lost a bet and had to dive naked into the riverbank back home – in front of guys. I was only ten then and nothing was there yet, but honestly. Look at me now; I have…decent proportions… I think.

Lily, probably sensing my utter discomfort, brushed away a strand of red hair as she rolled her eyes. "Really, Brielle. We almost have the same schedule, except you – along with Potter and Black – took Ancient Runes instead of Divination."

This brightened my mood a bit, but still.

Then again, this could be the perfect chance to test out how skilled I really am at casting embarrassing spells.

After shoving my food away with a brightened pout – it took all of my self-control to do this- I got up from the table, books weighing down the shoulder bag I carried, and said a simple, "I'll meet you in class." to the others.

I made long strides towards the oversized doors at the end of the Hall, boldly smiling at anyone who looked, sneered, or scoffed in my direction.

When I made my way out into the Entrance hall, I immediately stopped in my hasty escape. There, near the marble staircase, stood Regulus and Bellatrix Black, torturing what looked like a first year Ravenclaw. The poor girl's robes had large gashes in them, exposing her under shirt. She had tears running down her face, her brown hair messy and shaking as her petite frame shivered. I looked around, wondering why no one had decided to help the girl, or why teachers seemed to never be carefully patrolling the halls.

Seeing that no one was here to help, I took my wand out of my robes while quietly making my way behind an empty, large hourglass. My heart pounded and my blood pulsed in my ears, the fighting gene already kicking in.

"Look, mudblood, you have to learn how to treat your higher beings." Regulus sneered at the little girl, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "You don't step on their feet, let alone touch them."

"I doubt anyone will notice if we dump her in the forbidden forest, huh?" laughed Bellatrix, who twirled her wand in the air.

Wait a second. Didn't James, Peter, and Sirius deal with Bellatrix and Renee? Or did they honestly just let them go without punishment? I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the thought. Who were the oh-so clever wizards I had been hearing about all this time?

A small shriek brought my attention as to where I was and what I was doing. The Ravenclaw girl was now hanging upside down, as if a giant was carrying her by the ankle. It registered in my mind that the same thing happened to me on the train the previous day. A strong flare of anger burned in the pit of my stomach as a sneer took over my face, ready to defend the girl and hex the slimy Slytherins into oblivion.

I jumped from the hourglass I was standing next to and raised my wand. And then almost as suddenly as I said "_Slugulus Eructo!_" and watched as the green ray of light hit square at Bellatrix's chest, a small man came around the corner at the top of the Grand Staircase, his robe waving behind his small body. I remember seeing him at the table in the Great Hall among other teachers and staff.

So he was a professor. How awesome.

He suddenly stopped and stared straight at me, the wrinkles in his features becoming more prominent as his eyes became slits.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She lurched forward, dropping her wand and clutching her stomach, her pale skin starting to receive a slight green in color. Then, (I needed to cover my mouth from disgust) a slimy, squirmy slug slid out of her mouth and landed on the stone floor. And then another... and another. The professor ran to her as he waved his wand in the air and a bucket appeared. He placed it under Bellatrix's hunched form, murmuring something, and then sat straight up and met my eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Pandora. I need a moment with you in my office, right after you escort Miss Black here to the hospital wing on the seventh floor."

"But, Professor-"

"Hush. No excuses! Now go!" he bent over and picked up Bellatrix's wand, and then held his hand out. "Give me your wand, also. You'll get it back once I consult with Professor McGonagall."

"Professor-"

"I said enough!"

"No, I don't know who you are-"

"Oh. Dear, I'm Professor Flitwick and the teacher of Charms. Madame Pomfrey will tell you where my office is."

I nodded, acting as if I weren't confused on who was Madame Pomfrey. So after hunching my shoulders in defeat, I trudged over to the demon spawn that was still leaning over the bucket, her slug-mouth too full for her to speak. Instead, she glared at me, her black eyes flashing. I grabbed one of her sleeves and forcefully pulled her up to her feet, where she swayed on the spot and regurgitated some more.

One thing I noticed before we left for the hospital wing; Regulus seemed to have suddenly disappeared, along with the little Ravenclaw, before the little professor saw them.

O0oO0oO0o0O

The matron of the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey, took Bellatrix from me. I had to explain to her what I did, and she shook her head while "tsk-tsking" saying students these days had no care for the health and safety of others. I tried to tell her the full story, but Bellatrix just kept 'accidentally' stomping on my feet or flinging her elbow back to meet my gut.

Apparently, she would be perfectly fine in about five minutes, so I had to distance myself as far as I could. But it wasn't hard, since classes were in ten minutes and I still had to go to Professor Flitwick's office. Madame Pomfrey had scribbled directions on a torn piece of parchment and handed them to me.

How I found it with _these _directions in this big castle, I have no idea.

I opened the door to Flitwick's class. My eyes widened for several reasons; the classroom was huge, and the windows that stretched from floor to ceiling didn't make it seem smaller, and this was my first real-life glimpse of an actual wizarding classroom. Desks and books were everywhere. There were papers scattered on the floor, even though classes didn't start yet, and various knick-knacks lay on shelves; feathers, candles, small toys, etc.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and trudged to the door on the far wall. As I raised my hand to knock, the door flew open, and Flitwick's voice croaked "Come in."

I stepped into the round, small room. There were absolutely no bare surfaces, since books or more knick-knacks covered every inch of the room.

"Sit down, dear."

I took the seat directly across from Flitwick. I almost smiled because I was taller than him while sitting than he is while standing at his full height.

"Miss Pandora, explain to me why you hexed Bellatrix Black." He said simply, his mustache twitching.

And so I told him about the incident with Bellatrix, and how she and Regulus were torturing a Ravenclaw, and how I hexed the psychopath so she would stop.

"Hm... No one else seemed to be there when I came walking in. In my point of view, you shot a curse at Miss Black for no apparent reason."

"But Regulus was there! And so was the little girl!"

"This little girl… you said she was a Ravenclaw? I'm head of that house. I'll ask them myself if anyone was being tortured. You _will _be punished, Miss Pandora, if you're lying. Now go. Classes start soon. Tell Professor Binns you were having a talk with me and that I hope its ok for you to be late."

I sighed, hefting my shoulder bag – which seemed to be getting heavier by the minute - and saying, "Yes, Professor Flitwick."

O0oO0oO0o0O

Thank Merlin for friendly Hogwarts students. A very tall, cute Hufflepuff sixth-year named BernardMeadowes showed me where the History of Magic classroom was. Before I entered the room, he whispered "Don't have too much fun." In my ear and then disappeared around the corner, off to his own class.

I entered the class with hesitation. Of course I was the last one to arrive; my luck was as pure as a rotten apple.

I was taken aback that Professor Binns was actually a silvery ghost who looked about as excited as I was to see Bellatrix. He frowned at me and said in a droning voice "Already late, Miss..?"

"Sorry Professor. Professor Flitwick wanted to have a word with me, and he hopes you don't mind." I pursed my lips and inched towards the open seat next to Anna, who was holding back giggles.

"Well... if that was the case. Anyways, class. This year you'll be taking the O.; Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. That means you must pay extra attention in this class and take extra-intricate notes. I will not be slowing down for any of you. It will be your responsibility to understand what's going on. Quills ready?" Shuffling around to room indicated that everyone was taking out parchment and ink. "Okay. The Goblin Rebellion in 1367 sparked..."

For the next hour and a half, I tried scribbling notes and organizing the dates by ascending order, all the while trying not to fall asleep. My eyelids wouldn't cooperate, however. I thought about learning about History of Magic back in Brazil and remembered that father's friend, Mr. Santiago, would use emotion in the passages he repeated aloud, and sometimes even act scenes out.

Occasionally my attention would drift around the classroom. Emma and Amelia sat together in the front, repeating everything Binns said as if they were to memorize it by heart. They then fell on Remus, who looked sickly pale, but was still hunched over taking notes. I noticed that James and Sirius, who sat in the back, were tilting their chairs back and making paper planes and sending them across the room to random students. (How would they learn about the Goblin Rebellion?) James, who saw me looking, smiled and sent one to me.

I turned my head around and saw that Binns had his back turned, while still rambling on about the importance of the imprisonment of who knows what. The paper plane landed on my parchment. I opened it gingerly, and read in James's quick-scribble penmanship:

_Tell Lily I said she looks more beautiful than usual today._

_Cheers!_

I quietly laughed to myself, handing Anna the note, who smiled and passed it on to Lily. She rolled her emerald eyes and continued writing notes, her quill scratching the parchment.

As class ended (there were sighs of relief throughout the room) I stood and stretched. My hand was cramped from the note-taking, and I remembered Bernard, who told me not to have too much fun. I cracked a smile, which earned a "What're you smiling at?" from Anna.

I shrugged and said "Nothing." but still smiling all the way.

"Why were you late, anyway, Brielle?" asked Lily as we headed towards the exit of the class. James was waiting by the door, pulling off a puppy-dog look and staring straight at Lily. She gave him a hard look and brushed him away, turning back to me as she waited for my answer.

"Got in trouble already. I made Bellatrix cough up slugs for torturing a little Ravenclaw, along with that sleazy Regulus. It's a shame that Professor Flitwick had only seen me cursing Bellatrix. Regulus and the little girl had disappeared before Flitwick had time to see them. I had to escort Bellatrix to Madame Pomfrey and then report to Flitwick's office. He says he'll talk to his house. If I'm lying, he said, then I'll be sure to get detention."

Anna raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Let's just hope you didn't lose us any points. It would kill me to see Slytherin beat us out in the House Cup this year." She saw my look of puzzlement on my face. "-You see, Brielle. Each year the school holds a competition where you receive points from professors or doing something good. But, you can also lose points by getting detention or breaking the rules. The house with the most points at the end of the school year gets the House Cup, a big honor."

"Er... well… I'll try to behave. I'd love to beat out Slytherin, too. Now, which class do we have next?"

"Potions." said a voice from behind. Remus Lupin caught up to us and he smiled, although it didn't have much effect because of his pale face and extra-dark circles under his eyes. He looked as if he might pass out any second now.

"Ooh, I always hated potions. In Brazil, I would never be able to measure anything out right, or stir correctly… or do anything precisely, for that matter!"

"Well, good luck with Professor Slughorn. I wouldn't fret too much, though. He only pays attention to star students, like Lily and Snape." Remus replied, shrugging.

"Snake?"

"No, no, Snape. S-N-A-P-E. Trust me; you'll know who he is. You'll get to meet him right now, actually, because we share Potions with Slytherin."

I pursed my lips at this, thinking about the mischievous glimmer that I saw in James's eyes as Remus mentioned Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>*Creepy, heavy breathing* Reviews... hungry... make me happy.. REVIEWS!<strong>

_**3 3 3 3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Potions

** Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews :D They made my christmas (:**

**Here's the next chapter c: This one is a bit more interesting, and is a little longer than the others. From here on, the story will start to get a little more interesting.. and i'll try to cut the days a little shorter, it been 5 chapters and im not even finished with a whole day D:**

**Anyways... I own nothing, except for Brielle and any unrecognizable characters, the plot, and Sirius Black's first born!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>If I was expecting that by the end of potions period, I wouldn't know why James's looked so happy about Snape, then I was about as crazy as Bellatrix.<p>

As I entered the room with my fellow Gryffindors, I was greeted with an air of arrogance. I turned to see if Sirius was standing next to me; but, false alarm, it had been the room filled with slimy Slytherins.

They all carried either a snooty pout or a sneer. Either way, both expressions made them look ugly. But, each had a faint air of power around them.

It seemed that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was even more serious than I thought. The class was divided in two; desks on the left and desks on the right. Slytherins were on the right, so each of us took seats next to one another on the left. You see, there was another problem; the desks were separated into two. Emma and Amelia sat together, as did Lily and Anna, Sirius and James, and Remus and Peter. So, I took the seat directly in front of James (go figure) and placed my shoulder bag on the desk to my right.

There was a long mahogany desk placed directly in front of Emma and Amelia, who sat in the front once more, and on it were five cauldrons filled with bubbly potions.

A meatball of a man appeared swiftly from a door to the front of the room. He was very stout, and had eager, dark eyes. The mustache that stretched across his wide face had graying specks in it. The man smiled at the whole class.

"Hello, everyone! I am Professor Slughorn, as most of you should know, since, well, I'll be famous some day! I have taught some of the most memorable witches and wizards of your lifetime…"

And off he ranted about being well-known and whatnot. I yawned as he, too, started to talk about these 'OWLs'. I had heard about them when Mr. Santiago has given us a lecture on not slacking off in class and to remember every bit of information he spent his precious time enslaved upon teaching us.

I was just getting comfortable when Slughorn mentioned creating Amortentia, a Love potion, later this week. I stood straight up, interested at the thought.

"I have a couple examples of different potions set up in the front, here, and I want each of you to decide which one is Amortentia, just by using your senses of smell, sight, and possibly touch. Now, up from your seats, everyone! Go on! A single line! And back to your seats when finished!" Professor Slughorn waved his wand around, directing the students. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was good at identifying potions. I was horrible, though, at making them.

I was stuck between a limber, greasy-haired Slytherin with an overly large, hooked nose, who seemed to be staring at Lily with his black eyes, never taking his eyes off her, and Peter Pettigrew, who was getting too close to my behind for comfort.

Amelia was the first to go. She stared at the cauldrons (I couldn't see what they looked like, yet) and was looking at the third one with squinted eyes. She took a whiff, scrunched her nose, and moved on. Emma lingered at the second one, her eyes becoming misty and her face contorted with disgust. A grungy Slytherin boy was behind her. He, apparently not too bright, stuck his hand in the fifth one and immediately pulled it out, red boils appearing on the surface of his already calloused hands.

"Oi! Wilkes! When I said touch I meant if the bubbles accidentally popped and landed on open flesh! Go up to Madame Pomfrey, this instant!" Professor Slughorn shook his head with embarrassment. Laughter from the Gryffindors caused the sneers on the Slytherins' faces to become even nastier.

The line slowly started to shorten. Slughorn was only a couple feet away when he turned and the smile on his face became brighter as he laid his eyes on the guy in front of me.

"Aah, Severus Snape! What a pleasure to see you again! You'll still be coming to my parties, won't you? Along with Miss Evans, I assume." He asked, pride gleaming in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. So this was the Snape I should know about.

Snape half smiled. "Yes, Professor."

"Good! Good! Ah, and who is this?" Slughorn looked at me straight into the eyes. I cringed, but then I replaced it with a smile.

"Brielle Pandora, Professor." I smiled.

"Pandora? Oh, how I've heard stories about your family line!" He held his hand out, and I nervously shook it, utterly perplexed as to why the Professors and even the sorting hat knew about the Pandora's, while I hadn't the faintest clue as to what in the world was going on. We were just another wizarding family, in my opinion.

"And you must be very talented in the topic of Potions?" Slughorn was still smiling and shaking my hand vigorously. My arm was about to fall off.

"No, sir, not really…"

"Ah, modest, I see? Well, no problem! Maybe you'd like to attend my parties as well!" and off he turned to talk to other students.

I squinted my eyes in puzzlement. I shook my head, since I was nearing the cauldrons now. Snape had turned to give me a funny look, and he moved on without taking a second look at the five cauldrons. He obviously knew what he was doing.

I peered into the first cauldron. It looked as if it were solid gold… except a liquid. Felix Felicis, 'liquid luck'. I moved on to the second one, and immediately gagged. It looked like mother's cooking. Brown, muddy stew with mysterious-looking objects placed in it. I remembered Mr. Santiago using this potion, and he turned into a villager who lived nearby shortly after the potion was consumed. This was Polyjuice potion.

I moved on. Immediately, I was attracted to the arousing scent coming from the third cauldron. It smelled of the outside just after it rained, chocolate chip cookies, a musky scent that I couldn't put my finger on, and… what was that? Doggy shampoo?

Perplexed, I skipped the last two cauldrons, and sat back down as I thought about the Amortentia I just sniffed. I figured that I shouldn't dwell on it and looked forward. But, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around.

James, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, said, "You looked confused on that third one, Pandora. What was it you smelled?"

I cocked an eyebrow, and smiled. "I got a whiff of Peter so I had to sit down to get away from that garlic and trouser scent."

James sat back and laughed. Sirius, however, just rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Black?" I asked, fluttering my eyes with a mock-smirk on my face. "Or has hell been bothering you lately?"

His eyes flashed to me for a moment, the same intensity they were this morning. "Just keep your clothes on, _Pandora._"

I sneered, and was just about to retort when Slughorn's voice interrupted the chatter in the room.

"Okay, students! Take out your quills and parchment, for it is time to rewrite the ingredients and instructions for Amortentia." He waddled over to a blackboard, and flipped it over to reveal what I've been waiting for. But then my eyes widened at the fact that the print was tiny and the whole thing covered the entire board. I sighed, dipping the raven quill I was holding into ink, not surprised if I would be getting Carpal Tunnel in the near future.

O0oO0oO0o0O

Potion's was actually not bad at all. When class ended, however, James and Sirius had hexed Snape with the jelly-leg curse as he walked out of the door. Snape face planted the floor, growling, and held up his wand for revenge. But Lily, of course, stepped between the boys, yelled at James and Sirius (which made James go red) and helped Snape to his feet.

A memory sparked, and I remembered being aboard the train the day before.

"_Anna, not ALL of Slytherin house is slimy… Well. Maybe one or two aren't…"_

"_Lily, you know that Slytherin house belongs to the death eaters!"_

"_Oh shush…"_

"_You're only defending them because of Snivellus."_

So Snape was 'Snivellus'? And Lily was friends with him, obviously. I'll be asking her later the full story.

As I was saying, Potions ended. Next was Ancient Runes. This summer, Professor McGonagall had sent me an owl notifying me of my transfer. I was to meet with her in London at some place called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. There, she told me about the houses, teachers, and trips to a local wizarding village called Hogsmeade, the headmaster, and my time table. I had to take either Ancient Runes or Divination, so I picked Ancient Runes. She asked if I was ever taught it before, and I told her about how my mother had taught it as a separate topic, and I admitted that I was never interested in Divination.

Little did I know I'd be sharing that class with James and Sirius.

Lucky for me though, we all had third period free. A couple of us retired to the Gryffindor common room, except for Emma and Amelia, who went off and disappeared, where I collapsed on the chair Peter Pettigrew and Sirius had been hiding earlier today, and Anna left to lay down in the dormitories. James and Sirius sat across from me, whispering to each other in low voices. I replayed the events of today in my mind; sliding down the stairs, spitting in Sirius' face, getting in trouble for hexing Bellatrix, and meeting Snivellus.

I had my hand on my forehead when I heard Lily and Remus walk into the common, whispering a quickened conversation. Sirius, James and I glanced up at them. Lily closed her eyes, opened them, and then stared at Remus.

"Remus, why tonight? What's going on that's making you miss your turn in patrolling the corridors this evening?" Lily sighed, shaking her head.

Remus, who was looking even paler than he was this morning, looked pained. "Lily… just this once! I have family business to take care of and I really need you to cover for me."

The pretty red-head gave out an exasperated sigh. She gave up and waved her hand. "Alright."

Remus smiled and whispered, "Thank you." before disappearing back out the portrait hole.

Lily finally noticed us staring at her, eyebrows raised and questions at the ready. "What was that about?" I asked her, quickly sitting up and then clutching my skull as the blood rushed to my head much too fast and a sudden headache erupted. I shut my eyes, counted to ten, and let out a deep sigh.

Lily was looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Headache," I said, smiling. "Now answer my question!"

"Prefect duties. We usually patrol the halls to make sure students aren't lurking after hours, and Remus and I were assigned to do it tonight, but it seems he can't make it." Lily took a seat next to me, eyeing the boy across from us.

"Well, he does seem to look ill." I said, tapping my chin and thinking thoughtfully. "He's been looking exhausted since I met him last night. Do you think it's just health issues?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Brielle. Ever since first year he's been disappearing monthly for family issues. It's a bit odd, I mean, you'd think that—"

Lily was interrupted with a cough by James, and Sirius interjected. "I don't think it's any of your business, girls. Moony is our best friend. We know what's up and it _is_ family problems, which come monthly due to personal reasons. No need to think into it."

Lily scoffed and, with a bit of sass, said, "Sorry."

We let the tenseness linger in the air before I decided to break it. "Well, I'm starving. I'll be in the Great Hall if any of you want to tag along." I shouldered my bag and waited for a moment.

"Actually, Lily? Can I have a word with you?" James asked. He stood and gave my friend a serious look, his eyebrows raised.

"Look, Potter—"

"I promise you I won't try anything. Just for a few minutes." He gave her a serious puppy dog look now.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just keep in mind I know how to use a wand. Brielle, I'll be down in a little."

James's face became bright with a straight-tooth smile. He turned to Sirius and said, "Hey, Padfoot? Mind letting us have some privacy? Maybe you can head downstairs with Brielle."

Sirius nodded and smiled so that he showed off his teeth. He had straight, white teeth and noticeable fangs, which gleamed in the lighting coming from the shining sun outside. My breath stopped short. I hadn't realized I was staring until Lily coughed to snap me back into reality. Thank merlin, neither of the guys had noticed. Lily was practically shaking from holding back her laughter.

Sirius turned on his foot and headed towards the portrait hole, only pausing to look back and ask, "Well, are you coming?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh and turned to follow him out of the common room. As I crawled through the hole, I heard James ask Lily; "What's so funny?"

Sirius and I were silent as we walked down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. I was over what he did this morning, but I still thought he was an insufferable git. I couldn't necessarily call him a womanizer, yet, because I haven't seen him do anything along those lines to other girls. I can't really judge someone for something I haven't seen myself. But I hated awkward silence, which is what I was experiencing right now.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the spitfire. "Sirius?"

He stared straight ahead, his lips set in a straight line. "What?" he replied, irritation weaved in his voice.

I recoiled, my eyebrows scrunching together. I pursed my lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"It depends." His voice was still flat. Okay, so apparently he dwells on things far longer than I do. Alright… no need to play along.

"Why did you, Peter and James let Bellatrix free this morning?"

"You asked if we can get rid of her." Sirius said.

"Yes…?"

"Well, was she still in the common room?"

"No, she wasn't, but—"

"But nothing. James and I are trying not to get into trouble, Pandora. We just… made them forget what you and Moore did. I take it you blew it, though? No other reasons for most likely scoring a detention from Flitwick, being as you seem to enjoy causing trouble." Sirius's voice got rougher as his sentences drew out.

I felt like I had just gotten slapped in the face. "Excuse me? Look, I have reasons for my actions. And you shouldn't be the one talking, Black. I was standing right there when you hexed Severus for no reason at all. If you aren't looking for trouble with those actions, then blimey! I might as well befriend Bellatrix and we'll go skipping in a meadow, hand in hand with that slimy brother of yours!"

We had stopped walking and were now in the middle of a deserted corridor, face-to-face with scowls settling on both of our features.

"I don't know who you think you are, Pandora. But let me tell you one thing; once you take something too far, you won't be able to retrace your steps and fix it. It'll be damaged for the remainder of its existence." We were only inches away, the heat increasing to the thousands as the ferocity in our eyes burned.

Suddenly, Sirius whipped out his wand. He waved it in the air, and the torches on either side of us went out. He grabbed my arm a little forcefully and shoved me against the wall in the shadows behind one of the suits of armor. His free hand found its way to my mouth, forcefully shutting me up by covering it.

Then I realized what was happening.

Snape, Regulus, and the two burly Slytherins I had run into on the train yesterday had rounded the corner. They were huddled together, a whispered conversation eerily going on between the four. Sirius's right arm tensed as he grasped his wand tighter.

"Soon enough," Regulus said. "This place will be rid of the tainted mudbloods. Lord Voldemort will rise to power, and my family will be of ranking next to him! Aside from my idiot brother, that is."

"Quit your fantasies, Reg. This is serious business, now." Snape smacked Regulus across the head. "And stop acting so careless, someone could be listening in!"

They all quieted, as if to listen to my muffled breath or the rapid heartbeat in my chest. They continued down the hall, their heads closer together and their whispers becoming lower.

When the coast was clear, Sirius lowered his hand. I was red in the face, both from embarrassment of being held by an extremely hot jerk, and of anger, not to mention the fact that I was scared to the bone. I definitely was not hungry anymore.

I stood still, letting their conversation sink in. Lord Voldemort… why did his name sound so familiar… Though just by hearing the name, I quivered. Oh, I know it from somewhere; I just don't know exactly where it's hiding. I also felt a little sympathetic, though I know I shouldn't, towards Sirius. I didn't really understand his relationship with Regulus, or the full story with his family. Heck, I don't know anything about him except for the judgments I've been making.

I looked at Sirius. He was thinking about something, and he looked angry. I would've run for it if it didn't feel wrong to just ditch him. Though, I wasn't sure if I should say anything to him, or maybe tug on his sleeve and tell him we needed to get going. Should I thank him for shutting me up, or should I re-light the torches he blew out, continue our bickering, and spiral into an even deeper pit of anger?

I reached for my wand, only to let out a small groan as I realized it was in the possession of either Professor McGonagall or Flitwick, and I still hadn't gotten it back. Sirius looked up distractedly, mumbled something, and then went silent again.

"Look, Sirius, I—"

"Brielle, I'm—"

What an awkward moment to say something simultaneously. I took a deep breath and said, "Sirius, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot and your right. I take things too far and I overreact."

"No, no, I shouldn't have jumped on you. I guess I'm just a little tense because of… never mind. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I praise you for being able to stick up for yourself. You _are _a true Gryffindor. But we should get going, classes will be starting soon enough, and I'm still hungry. C'mon."

I blinked. He started down the hallway again and I followed quickly behind him, a light blush on my face. Had he just complimented me?

The Great Hall had only a couple students scattered here and there. Lily and James didn't seem to be down yet, but Anna was just finishing her bowl of delicious-looking stew. I took a seat next to her, and Sirius found a seat a few places down next to Peter, who was scarfing down food like crazy.

Anna raised her eyebrows at my entrance with Sirius. "Made up, have you?"

I shrugged, sticking my lower lip out. "I think."

She raised her eyebrows and nonchalantly drank her pumpkin juice. "If that's the case… by the way, Brielle, your hair is a little messed up and your robes look disheveled." The blonde gave me a wicked grin.

My jaw dropped, and I combed through my hair with my fingers and straightened my robes.

"Anna! Shut _up!_ We didn't do anything!" I was blushing, so I duck my head and shoveled some stew into my mouth, eyebrows furrowed. "We dodged some Slytherins on the way down and he just saved us some scars, is all."

She laughed, giving me a light push. "Oh-kay…"

I finished the stew and was just about to leave when Professor McGonagall had caught my attention. She stood behind me, a stern look on her face. "Miss Pandora, hopefully this will be the last time your wand gets taken away. You won't be receiving detention, as well. It seems you were telling the truth, as one of the Ravenclaw first years had fessed up to being bullied by Mr. and Miss Black. But this is a warning, child."

She handed me my wand and I felt a surge of passion run through my veins as I gripped it. I hadn't realized how much I missed it.

Anna looked at it curiously. "That's a pretty peculiar wand. I never saw one look so dark, yet have slight red tint to it."

I smirked. "Here, hold it."

I handed it to her, and as her long fingers wrapped around it, she gasped. "That's odd. I feel like I can do anything right now. That's so weird! Why did it do that?"

She handed me the wand back. "This wand was made by my very own grandmother. You see, along the line of us 'Amazonian' women, we have a little tradition. Our grandmothers create our wands to suit us. Each wand, though, has the root of a Passiflora mixed with the core. Passiflora means 'passion vine'. It sends surges of good luck or passion, so we don't cower if in battle, since the wand is reminding us we're fighting for something."

Anna looked mesmerized. "What are its basics?"

"Eleven and a half inches, cherry wood, dragon heartstring core. The red comes from the cherry and the Lady Margaret Passiflora incrusted in it." I tucked the wand away. I looked up and saw Lily walk through the doors, a stern look on her face.

She approached us, her red hair flaring from the sunlight outside.

"Look who decided to show up." I smirked, eyes glinting with mischief.

"I shouldn't have let him talk to me. He tried to apologize for what he did to Severus, and promised that it was only a joke, and he tried to ask me to Hogsmeade, _again._" She grabbed a warm roll, and waved at Anna to follow. "Classes are starting in five minutes. We have to get going if we want to make it up all those stories."

I said bye to both of them and watched as they strode through the big doors. James, who looked like the wind was knocked out of him, had appeared next to Sirius. He glanced at both of us, assuming we made up, and nodded to me. "We'll bring you to Ancient Runes. C'mon."

"Thanks." I gave him a warm smile and followed them out the doors. I honestly couldn't see why Lily disliked James so much. He seemed like a gentleman who just loved having fun. Sure, he was arrogant about Snape, and seeing how the Slytherin took part in the death eater conversation, who wouldn't, but I just couldn't see that Potter had a rotten core.

The period of Ancient Runes went by quickly. I was excited, because this had been my favorite topic, probably because mother taught me it, but also because I loved symbols. The teacher, Professor Babbling, seemed stern yet nice enough. She took the topic seriously, lecturing about more OWLs and about how we will be studying Hieroglyphs this term. I sat between a kind-looking Hufflepuff girl who was practically half my size, and James, who had Sirius on his other side.

The hour ended sooner than I thought. Next, as I looked at my timetable, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Bardi.

I waited with James and Sirius outside of the Defense class, waiting for the others. The boys were whispering to each other, Sirius no doubt telling James about what we had heard when we encountered the four Slytherins in the corridor.

James looked worried, which was odd, because I was used to seeing a look of ease on his aristocratic features.

Remus, Peter, Lily, Anna, and the twins all rounded the corner with a group of Ravenclaws. Looks like we'll be sharing Defense with them for this term. At least they aren't Slytherins.

The air around everyone was slightly tense, a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Why was it taking so long for the class to start?

There was a slight bang from inside of the room, in which we all jumped slightly, which caused nervous laughter from a couple students here and there. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius, who was closest to it, yelped as the heavy wooden door banged his foot. He jumped back and ran into James, who elbowed a pudgy, short Ravenclaw in the face.

Professor Bardi appeared in the doorway, his eyes darting back and forth, his hand hitting the air around his ear at a nonexistent fly.

"Well?" he said, his bushy eyebrows furrowed, "What're yeh' lot waitin' for? Come in! Come in! Take a seat. Be sure not tuh' step over the corpse uh' the grindylow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes, I DID make Bardi a psychologically challenged loony.<strong>

**Reviews...reviews.. *whistle***

**(oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes. Word is being funny today :/ )**


End file.
